


For the Future and Beyond

by Vuldra



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, crack pair, mentions of relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Sorey got rid of the malevolence, now it's up to them to keep the peace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Future and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, for my first ToZ fanfic I decided to do a non-existent pairing, but I like the pairing. I enjoyed thinking about the pair. They would definitely have a good relationship. I will say this now, I wouldn't know what happens in Alisha's Story since I don't have internet at home so this is just guesses... Though you realize how short the game is without the DLC... Please enjoy!

 

           Alisha stood near the window watching the rain hit against it. Many thoughts were swarming in her head that she had she needed to be alone for a moment. She needed to collect them before heading out to do what she has to do. They were going through important discussions that dealt with the people that were still in unrest over the peace treaty. Four years and they were still having this issue. Though over the years she came to realize that peace is worth fighting for even more so and she will never buckle her knees and give up.

            She sighed as she had realized that she was getting tired from the last discussion. In the many conversations she never would’ve thought that they would bring up the fact that she should marry. The weird part was that they never had. Even though as a princess she should be wedded before too long, maybe they thought the idea would just be a distraction for her. They could be right since the thought hasn’t crossed her mind in a long time now. It had crossed her mind in a few occasions since she has a duty, but that was awhile back when those crossed.

            The assassinations are quite frequent anymore to try and deal a blow to the treaty. She wonders sometimes if Rose has found Lunarre since he seems to get away each time. He might be the reason behind it since the malevolence was strong with him. She had brought that up with Captain Sergei and in the peace discussions. They all had taken that into consideration as much as they had with everything else. She sat down in a seat that’s near the window hearing the rain not stop hitting the window. She didn’t even realize as she was stuck in her thoughts that the rain was still even going.

            She heard a knock at her door and stood to go get it, “I’m coming. Please announce yourself.”

            “It’s Sergei.”

            Alisha opened the door to see the Captain, “Hello, Sergei. How may I help you?”

            “I would like to speak with you for a moment,” Sergei answered looking straight in the eyes.

            Alisha nodded with a smile, “Then please come in.”

            “Thank you,” Sergei gratefully stated as he walked in.

            He was dressed in Platinum Knights garb just as he was usually when she meets up with him for meetings. Sergei stood in the middle of the room waiting for Alisha to sit before he had. She sat on the bed, as Sergei grabbed a chair to sit on for the conversation. Alisha was wondering what was on the captain’s mind if he were coming to speak with her. Sergei seemed to be waiting for Alisha to get comfortable before he says anything.  When he notices that she is, he clears his throat slightly.

            “I have a request for you,” Sergei admitted.

            Alisha nodded, “Okay then. What is it?”

            “I would like to have your hand in marriage,” Sergei voiced with confidence in his voice.

            Her eyes widened, “What?”

            “I would be most honored if you will… I do understand if you’re not interested or ready,” Sergei mentions with slight tint to his checks.

            Alisha looked away with an unsure expression, “Um… I would need some time to think about the proposal.”

            “I understand. And please don’t rush to a decision. If you’ll excuse me,” Sergei stood exiting the room with a slight bow.

            She surely didn’t expect that sort of thing at the moment. Alisha knew that this wouldn’t be a political ploy for Sergei since that’s not how he works. He’s also not the type to use people not like the old council that she had dealt with. Obviously even more so she didn’t know how to take such a proposal since it was the first one that she had gotten that wasn’t from a nobleman, but rather from a fellow knight. A respected knight at that and a fellow peace negotiator of the past, yet she never realized that he held such affections towards her. Alisha looked down at her lap with her hands settling on the bed.

            “I can’t believe that he asked me,” she mentions to no one in particular still bewildered.

            She knows that the discussion of marriage will come up with the family, but her getting a proposal before then was unexpected. Such a request would have to take time to think about. Alisha stood knowing that she would have to get some air to help think about it.  She walked over to the door to make her own exit. She walked out of the inn seeing that the rain was only drizzling now. It was okay to walk in it without getting drenched. She started on her trek not knowing where she was going to go just yet.

            As she wandered to an area that didn’t have any people since the rain cleared, Alisha had thought back to the past: her family, then her newfound friends, the war, and then to the present.  She couldn’t believe that four years have passed. Four years of peace, but the negotiations must continue or the very thing they all want will merely perish once more. But that wasn’t as important as thinking about what the future may hold for her. She was flattered by the offer, but she didn’t know what to say or do. She knows that the people of Hyland would be greatly pleased with the idea of her being wedded. But was she okay with the idea herself.

            Alisha knew that they still have much to do before anything could be concrete. Sergei knew too. They both do especially after what Sorey had done for them to begin this journey. She smiled to herself as she remembered the pure Shepherd and the Seraphim. Remembered the journey the friendships created. Though she didn’t realize it at the time since everything was shrouded in Malevolence and that there was war that was a high possibility at the time that Sorey’s heart was spoken for. She wasn’t the one that had his heart it was Mikleo. She was happy for them nonetheless even if that meant Sorey was forever meant to be her friend. That thought didn’t bother her all that much since she treasures the friendship that they have.

            She may never see him when he comes back like the Seraphim, but that won’t stop her friendship with him. Alisha sighed as she put a hand onto a tree that was nearby, while looking at the puddle in front of her. Then her thoughts came back to the present situation. She smiled as she thought about the kind knight and how he was surprised about the fact that there was nothing between the Shepherd and Squire. Rose was laughing at the fact that Sergei had thought it was true for so long. Rose had showed up to clear that up and left it at that. Rose even had stayed to hang around her for a little bit before setting off on her own journey with the Seraphim.

            The Princess Knight had spent a surmountable amount of time with Sergei since the starting of the peace negotiations. They’ve talked and ate together. Even that possibility wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for Sorey. It may be the fact that this was now a possibility because of the Shepherd. She laughed a little out of happiness since the idea of the people of the Glenwood continent can finally unite in different ways. This was one of them.  With no political gain from it or some underhanded dealings is part of it. Sergei wouldn’t be a man to dishonor himself, his wife, or his people in any such way. He’s also a kind man that a lot of people believe in.

            It’s not up to no one else, but she and she thought the idea would need some thought upon. It really wasn’t that hard of decision to make since she had gotten to know the man. For four years nonetheless and it would be nice to settle. It may be a man that wasn’t interested in first, but it was working up to that point. To the point that one common goal would lead her to falling in love with Sergei Strelka. Alisha may still be getting there, but it was four years in development. It was something that she had realized maybe about a month ago at the last meeting.

            “I better get back before it starts down pouring again,” Alisha mentioned softly to herself; as she started making her way back to the inn.

            She got back to the inn right before it started pouring again. She looked at the empty seats and desk of the inn knowing that everyone must be resting. She went to her room deciding that she will be grooming her armor. After she finished grooming her armor, she readied herself for some sleep. Alisha decided that she would give her answer tomorrow before her and Sergei go their separate ways until the next meeting.

            The next morning Alisha walked out of the room, she saw Sergei and a few of his men eating at a table. The knights that had accompanied her were doing the same with the Platinum Knights. She joined the men and women at the table and began eating as she listened to the conversation around her. As they all finished their meal, they all began to leave the table one after the other. Alisha noticed that Sergei was about to leave the inn, which meant he was going back to Lastonbell. She stood as well wanting to catch him before leaving as planned.

            “Captain, may I please have a word with you,” Alisha asked as she caught up with him.

            Sergei turned to her, “Yes, you may. What would you like to speak to me about?”

            “Um… It’s about the proposal,” Alisha answered a little flustered.

            Sergei nodded, “Yes, but I remember you wanting some time to think about it.”

            “I am very grateful for the fact that you were willing to wait for my answer, but I’ve thought about it last night. I would be honored to be your wife,” Alisha finished with the blush still formed on her cheeks.

            Sergei smiled happily, “This is great to hear! We’ll have to deal with the arrangements at a later time.”

            “Yes, I agree. When we’re not so busy,” Alisha smiled as she nodded in agreement.

            Sergei looked toward his men, “I must be taking my leave, m’lady until the next meeting.”

            “I should as well,” Alisha noticed her own knights.

            They both bade farewell as the thoughts of the union sometime in the future lays ahead. With the two of them working together, Alisha knew something good will come out of it the strife. It will take time and energy, but they are willing to go through it. As will setting up the arrangements for their marriage. She will have to talk to the family about it as well to make sure to call off any arrangements of their own for her to be wedded off. Everything will be better not now, but later for everyone not just for her and Sergei.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah this was short, but that was all I had for the idea. I didn't have much else sadly. Every time I look at the title I think of 'To infinity and beyond', and I can't help but chuckle about it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
